An Unexpected Rain
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: When Emily is in a relationship, how will JJ react? Emily/JJ, Emily/Serena. Femslash. X-over with Law & Order


Title: An Unexpected Rain  
Author: sofialindsay  
Fandom: Criminal Minds, Law & Order  
Pairing: Emily/Serena, Emily/JJ  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters…although Emily and Serena appear together in my dreams quite often!! The title is taken from a Melissa Etheridge song, I don't own that either. But I must say, hearing it in concert kicks ass!!  
Rating: PG13 (Language)  
Summary: When Emily is in a relationship, how will JJ react?  
AN: The muse has been bugging me to finish this, so finally I conceded. I will confess that I really wanted to make it Emily/Garcia, just to anger JJ but my beta talked me out of it. (No, I'm not angry with JJ, nor bitter about her running out and getting knocked up by Captain Crawfish at all…and whoever first came up with "Captain Crawfish" I thank you and hope you don't take offense to me using it… it's so much better than what I've been calling him!!)  
AN2: darkbardzero, Thanks for beta'ing, and for talking me out of using Garcia. That story might come a little later though. ;-) And thanks to steppenwolf20 for correcting and helping out with the German bits. Because sometimes, those freaking online translators just aren't enough (or correct)!  
Archiving: P&P, Women in Kevlar

"Honey, I'm home."

Emily called out as she walked into her condo and dropped her ready bag, smirking to herself at how cliché her tired voice sounded. She really didn't mind though; for once it was nice to be able to do what others did. Following the scent of food, she leaned against the doorframe and watched as her lover finished setting the meal on the table.

"Hey you. How was the flight?"

"It was okay. Thankfully short. Have I ever told you that I love how you never ask how the case was? You always ask about the flight," the brunette causally noted, walking over to place a lingering kiss on the slightly shorter woman's lips.

"I figure if you want me to know about the case, you'll tell me. I haven't spent eight months with you for nothing ya know." The blonde teased, while adding a quick peck to the agent's nose.

"I know Serena. And sometimes I love you even more for not pushing me to talk. Although you know I always end up telling you about it. I'm starving, what's for dinner? I haven't had anything to eat since we left Cincinnati."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Hon, that's only about a two hour flight, if that. We're having chicken salad…that's what you get for calling me twenty minutes before you get home."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to drop JJ off at her house."

The blonde lawyer noticed Emily briefly refused to look her in the eyes, and pressed on. "How is JJ?"

"The morning sickness has set in I think. She took this case really hard, which isn't saying much seeing as though she's been taking them all hard. Hormones I guess."

Emily took a bite of her salad, hoping the slightly younger woman would let the topic go, to no avail. The lawyer in Serena could pin point the withholding of information quicker than Garcia could trace an email origin.

"Is she still with the detective?"

"I honestly don't know. We don't talk much anymore." Emily looked up to see insecurity in the blue eyes staring back at her, "Serena, you know I wouldn't do that to you. Whatever I thought JJ and I had is over and done with. It was a mistake on my part. Whether she's with someone or not, I'm still with you."

Serena stared at her glass before glancing up at the dark orbs, "But if she wasn't with him, and she wanted you, is this still where you'd want to be?"

A sigh came from the profiler. She made a living at reading people's behavior, yet she hadn't picked up on her girlfriend's hesitancies about their relationship.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry if I've ever given you doubt as to who I wanted to be with. You may hate me by the time I finish telling you this, but I will never lie to you about anything. When we first started, yes, you were a distraction. An old flame-turned-lover who could ease the pain."

Hearing the intake of breath from Serena, Emily bit her lip and reached across the table and took the slightly smaller hand in her own. "But then that changed. Everything changed around us…you moved to DC and _we _changed. I fell back in love with you Serena. I would never hurt you or lie to you for JJ or anyone else."

Serena stood silently and walked to the brunette, knowing she was telling the truth. Straddling her, she ran her fingers through the long dark silk as she looked into the equally dark eyes. "Emily, I trust you. I've known you for thirty-something years… I know you would never do anything…dishonorable. You can tell me about the case tomorrow. I love you and that's all I need to know tonight…now take me to bed."

Emily woke from a blissful sleep in her own bed, wrapped in strong arms and glanced across her lover to the alarm clock. _4:24 _Laying her head back on Serena's chest, she briefly reveled in the feeling of being held, before trying to find the cause of her abrupt awakening. The shrill of the doorbell quickly reminded her.

Carefully extracting herself from the warm confines of Serena's arms, she quickly threw on a handy tank top and pair of boxer shorts, before making her way to the door. Looking through the peephole, she sighed before opening it and running her hand through her hair.

"JJ, what are you doing here?"

The younger agent startled at the weariness in Emily's voice. "I'm sorry. It's late…I shouldn't have come. I just…this case…you…I'll go."

"JJ, stop. Come in. Something's obviously wrong for you to drive all the way to DC at four in the morning."

Standing aside to let the younger blonde enter, Emily felt more than a little uneasy with Serena being in the next room asleep. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Serena, or her sexuality. It wasn't even that she feared JJ wouldn't be able to handle the newfound knowledge of her sexuality. It was merely the fact that it was almost four in the morning, and JJ was here in her condo for some unknown reason.

"What's wrong?"

JJ looked up into the expressive eyes, and cut right to the point. "This case. The women looked like you. We've spent so much time joking and laughing, and I couldn't help but wonder, what if I lost that? Ever since Will, you've pulled away from me. You hardly talk to me anymore unless it's work-related. You won't hug me, or touch my shoulder anymore. I miss that. I _need_ that Emily."

Stunned into silence, Emily took a moment to collect her thoughts before her rough voice broke the silence, "I don't…what are you saying, JJ?"

"Emily, don't play dumb. As much as I hate to say it, Will was a mistake. I wanted…want you. It was always you. I didn't realize it until you pulled away. I need..."

"JJ…I can't…I didn't even know you weren't straight…you never…but I can't. I won't."

"I know, Em. That's why I'm here now. I have to try to make this right. I need to know it's not too late."

Emily tried to speak, but a noise behind her interrupted her.

"Liebste, what are you doing? It's four in the morning."

Shocked was written across the frozen agent's face as Emily struggled to regain her composure. JJ was frozen to the spot upon seeing what could be her twin in Emily's apartment and knowing from sharing a room with the profiler that the robe the other blonde was wrapped in was undoubtedly Emily's. Her heart fell when she saw the flash of light in the dark orbs of the profiler.

"Sorry we woke you Serena. This is JJ, my co-worker. JJ, this is Serena…my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you…I should go…Emily, we'll talk about this later." JJ watched as the older blonde nodded her way, stifling a yawn.

"Don't go on my account, JJ. I'm going back to bed. I have court at eight, but maybe I can squeeze in an extra hour of sleep. Em gets to sleep late, but the Attorney's Office doesn't like for us to take days off. You guys chat as late as you want. Goodnight Em. _Ich liebe dich_."

Emily nodded, ""_Ich liebe dich_, Serena."

Serena leaned down to give Emily a chaste kiss; JJ heard the words of a foreign language, one she knew nothing of. It was almost as the two of them had their lover's language that only they were privy to. She watched as Emily's eyes followed her _girlfriend _to the bedroom, and once again felt the crack widen.

"I guess I really should go. We can talk later." She said dejectedly, more to herself than Emily.

"JJ, let's just get this over with. You're already here, and this is not a discussion we can have at work."

Emily watched as JJ scoffed, "So having it here with your _girlfriend _in the next room is the perfect place?"

"What's with the attitude Jayj? Just so you know, Serena knows about our little… flirtation two years before you ran off with your detective. I hide nothing from her."

"I don't have an attitude! I just think you could have told me!" JJ's voice rose, as Emily's eyebrow did.

"Oh? Like you told me you were dating him. Or that you were pregnant? Or that you weren't even straight? Oh, and what does _he_ think of that, JJ? Or does he even know?" Shaking her head, she continued, "Look, we can hash all this out and argue all night. It won't change anything. You're with him. I'm with Serena. Just let it go Jayj."

"I don't want to let it go! You flirted with me for two fucking years!" JJ practically all but screamed.

"Keep your voice down. Serena needs to sleep, it was a late night last night." Emily quietly replied, glancing at the bedroom door.

"Oh isn't that sweet? I guess you have a thing for blondes too huh? Or is it the authority figures you're attracted to?"

Standing, Emily fumed, "You need to leave JJ. Go home to Will. Go fly to wherever he is. I don't care. Just leave. It's late and I want to go to bed."

"I don't want Will! I will leave, but you could have the decency to at least act like you can wait until I'm gone before running off to her!" JJ's screeched, causing Emily to wince as the bedroom door opened once again.

"Emily, what is going on out here? You guys are screaming, and I'm hearing more than I think I should."

Serena's voice was firm, letting Emily know she wasn't about to go back to bed while JJ continued to hurl insults at her lover. Emily inwardly smiled at her protective lover; sure she was the one with the gun and badge, but Serena's choice of weapon was words…she was a lawyer, after all. JJ, on the other hand, was sorely unaware of the subtle warning in the other blonde's voice.

"Nothing's going on…except that your _girlfriend_ flirted with me for two years before running off to find a dead ringer to fuck."

"Excuse me? First of all, you obviously know nothing about Emily, nor do you know of our relationship…" seeing Emily try to speak, Serena held up her hand, "You think she found me as a dead ringer for you? Honey, I was her first…I was with her long before she joined the FBI, long before you were even in the picture. I was there when you chose a guy over her, I was there when she found out you were pregnant. I was the one holding her while she cried…when she considered leaving the BAU because of you; I was the one who stood by her. I've known her since we were five, and I've never seen her more love-struck with someone than she was with you. I can only hope one day she loves me to the same magnitude, but never do I believe she'd flirt or allude to anything with you, while still being in a relationship with me."

"I never chose a guy over her!" JJ replied, purposely not responding to the other information she was just given.

Shrugging as she realized she wasn't actually needed for this conversation, Emily casually strolled to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before heading back to the living room to watch the fireworks. She knew Serena could get the best of someone, and JJ wasn't the easiest person to argue with, so she sank down into the overstuffed couch for front row tickets to the show. After a few minutes, she secretly wished she had popped popcorn to go along with it!

"Like Hell you didn't! I suppose your pregnancy is an immaculate conception?" The lawyer retorted, the annoyance in her voice clearly showing through.

"You know nothing about me!" JJ shrieked, and Emily sighed; they had long ago forgotten she was still in the room.

"Oh don't I? I know enough to know you walked out on the best thing that was ever offered to you! Then again, you probably couldn't see that through your fear of Elizabeth! Or is it the gay thing that bothers you? Or is it the fact that…"

Serena's words hit JJ like a ton of bricks. Blinking, realization hit the younger blonde: Serena was from the same background as the profiler, hadn't she said she had known Emily for thirty-something years? She admitted she was Emily's _first…_probably her first lover, first girlfriend and first _everything, _JJ realized.She was on first-name basis with Emily's mother…a woman JJ feared more than the unsubs they chased. Serena and Emily had a past, more than that of the two agents. All in all, Emily was out of her league and directly in the older blonde's.

Emily's rough voice broke through the bickering, _"__Liebling, lass es gut sein. Lass mich das klären._"

To JJ's astonishment, the lawyer's rant stopped immediately. Taking the moment, she mockingly broke into the silence. "How sweet. You even have your own language."

"JJ, stop this pettiness. Serena and I both speak German. It's the language we learned while we were both in Germany. Yes, I flirted with you and I thought you were flirting back. I wasn't with Serena then, unlike you who were already with your detective. Serena moved here, and we eventually picked up where we left off before I joined the FBI. Jayj, please don't make me chose between a friend and my childhood friend turned lover. Don't make me chose between you and her. You won't be happy with the outcome."

"But I love you. I have for two years." JJ's voice sounded foreign to her own ears, and somewhere in her mind she knew it was a useless tactic.

"I love her too. I have since the first time we dated when we were sixteen." Serena's sincere voice cut in.

Still seated on the couch, Emily shook her head and sighed. "Geez. When it rains, it goddamn pours!"

Translations

"Ich liebe dich!"- I love you.

Liebling, lass es gut sein. Lass mich das klären- Love, let it go. Let me speak.

Liebste- "my love"


End file.
